


Unknown Track

by cuteunni



Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Taeyeon isn't looking for a roommate while her friends are overseas but she gets one anyways when Jiyong needs a place to stay, much to her chagrin.





	1. Track One

The apartment was quiet. A concept long since forgotten after the group moved in. With nine girls in a four bedroom apartment there was always someone chatting or laughing loudly. Eight of these girls were currently on an airplane flying out of the country while Taeyeon lounged comfortably on the soft couch in the living room. She had a high fever and wasn’t willing to leave the apartment let alone get on an airplane. Her manager had left some takeout money on the kitchen table and had filled the fridge. He had also arranged for a someone to be her take care of her while everyone was gone. Taeyeon had offered to go to her parents house, but the simple act of walking across the living room left her dizzy. It was just safer if she stayed put.

  
Mrs. Ryuk, the owner of the building, was a squat, easygoing old woman on normal days. Lately she had been checking up on Taeyeon every hour. She found it annoying when Mrs. Ryuk would knock on the door just as she was about to go to sleep, but at the same time it was reassuring. Taeyeon looked through the kitchen door at the clock on the stove. Two minutes before Mrs. Ryuk would be knocking. She went ahead and made her way slowly to the door and peeked into the hallway. She was no more than a few feet away and loudly greeted Taeyeon.

“Taeyeon honey what do you think you are doing?” She scolded as she rushed to Taeyeon and pushed her back to the couch, “You should be resting, my dear, not trying to escape. You can’t beat the flu without lots of rest.”

“I’m sorry.” Taeyeon smiled weakly at her, “I was just looking to see if you were coming again.”

“I promised your manager, oh I can’t remember his name, that I would look after you and I don’t break my promises easily.” She put a hand on Taeyeon’s forehead checking her temperature, “Have you eaten yet?”

“I had some fruit an hour ago.”

“A scrawny thing like you needs more than fruit. Let me fix you a proper meal.” She rushed into the kitchen before Taeyeon could say anything else on the subject.

“Has a roommate been found for me yet? As long as you’re still around I don’t really see the point in having a babysitter.” Taeyeon asked over the sound of clinking metal from the kitchen.

“Of course we have dear. It’s just a matter of time before she gets here.” The room fell silent again until Mrs. Ryuk ushered her to the table, “She’s quite shy, but I’m sure you’ll be able to help her open up in no time. Eat, before it gets cold.”

Taeyeon looked down at the steaming soup she had made. It smelled delicious and she let Mrs. Ryuk know that before dipping her spoon in. Unfortunately one of the side effects of her medication was that it warped the taste buds and just about everything she ate or drank tasted weird. Taeyeon didn’t have the heart to tell this to Mrs. Ryuk and forced herself to eat every last drop in the bowl.

“The weather man is calling for a thunderstorm later in the day. I don’t want you near the windows or mopping the floor when it hits. You understand?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll go straight to bed, but I want you to call me when my roommate gets here. I want to make a good first impression.” Taeyeon said trying to think of why she would even care to mop.

“You don’t need to worry. I’ll bring her here myself.” Mrs. Ryuk escorted her to the bed and tucked her in tight, “I’ll be back in an hour to check on you.”

“Thanks.” Taeyeon closed her eyes and succumbed to the slumber her body demanded.

\\\\\

The hair on the back of Taeyeon’s neck stood on end right before the lightning struck just outside the window. She was making her way from room to room unplugging every electronic she could find. It was taking longer than she had hoped it would. Every ten steps it seemed like she would have to stop and sit down as a wave of dizziness would pass through her or for a coughing fit. It wasn’t long before the front door flew open and Mrs. Ryuk came flying to her aid. If Super Woman was ever a real person her real identity had to be Mrs. Ryuk.

“Are you alright?” She asked trying to help Taeyeon to her feet.

“Yeah, I was just unplugging the electronics so the lightning doesn’t fry anything.” Taeyeon admitted shyly.

“Why in world would you be doing such a thing. When you didn’t answer your phone I thought something awful had happened to you.”

“I just became dizzy. I’ll be fine.” Now she felt bad for leaving her phone on silent.

“Your roommate is here so go pretty yourself up.” She helped Taeyeon back to her room, “I’ll wait in the hall and knock on the door when she gets up here with all her luggage.”

Taeyeon simply nodded and sat down in front of the vanity. She had been lazy since getting sick and stopped putting on any makeup. Yoona and Tiffany had begged her a few times to at least put a little on for guests, but it was too much of a task some mornings. When she finished she went out into the living room and sat on the couch. Taeyeon was nervous more so now than the first time performing on stage. As promised Mrs. Ryuk knocked on the door before entering. Her new roommate followed closely pulling a bunch of luggage behind her. With her head down she bowed politely to Taeyeon. The idol star could see a big smile on her face and couldn’t help smiling back.

“Taeyeon this is your temporary roommate, Jihae. Be good to each other.” Mrs. Ryuk leaned in close to whisper, “If you need any help just let me know.”

“Thank you.” Taeyeon laughed and followed her to the door. Once Mrs. Ryuk was gone she lingered by the door holding on tightly to the handle as she waited for the dizzy spell to pass. Jihae just stood where she was with head still lowered. Taeyeon took in her appearance slowly. She was dressed like a boy with a baggy white button up shirt up and tight fitting pants. Her hair didn’t look real, but Taeyeon didn’t want to be rude and say anything about it. Not being able to see her face irked her to the core.

“You can put your things in my room. Yoona was nice enough to let you use her bed while you are here.” Taeyeon said, “You have to go through the kitchen and it’s on your left.”

Taeyeon watched as she gathered her luggage and dragged it into the room. Taeyeon took her time following Jihae and sat down on the bed. Sooyoung had helped separate the beds before they left. Jihae didn’t open her bags or even turn around to face Taeyeon. Something was up Taeyeon could feel it. Years of pranks from Yuri and Hyoyeon kept her senses on edge.

“So Jihae where are you from?” Taeyeon asked as she tried to get a better look at Jihae’s face.

“Not far.” She squeaked.

“Come and sit with me I won’t bite.” Taeyeon patted the space beside her uncomfortably.

Her shoulders suddenly slumped and she turned to face Taeyeon. That big smile still on her face.

“You look familiar.” Taeyeon stared at her face critically, “Have we met before.”

“You don’t recognize me?” Jihae’s voice fell an octave as she pulled her wig off.

“Jiyong?” Taeyeon assumed she must have looked very confused because he jumped on the bed and gave her big hug, “Why are you here?”

“I’m your roomie remember?” He finally let go.

“I can’t have a male roommate. Manager oppa would kill you if he knew what you did.” She pushed him into the floor with all the strength she had.

“Don’t worry he won’t find out. Besides I don’t have anywhere else to go. Our apartment building had to be evacuated for some sort of bug extermination. Seunghyun and Youngbae wanted to be your roomies too, but they are really, ugly girls.” Jiyong explained, “So this is where I’ll be sleeping? Not a bad room, it is smaller than what I’m used to though.”

“You can’t stay here.” Taeyeon insisted.

“Yes I can. No one else qualified. Do you really want to be alone?” He looked serious.

“Mrs. Ryuk checks on me every hour. You’ll have to fool her every time she visits.”

“No, I told her I ‘m a currently working on my nursing degree. I have to give her a report everyday until you get better.” He said victoriously.

“Fine, but at the very least you have to sleep in another room.” She gave in, to tired to argue properly.

“Why are you afraid you’ll get cooties?” He joked.

“I’m gonna say this once so you better listen good. I will not hesitate to call Mrs. Ryuk or security if I even think you’re thinking about something dirty.” She laid back and closed her eyes.

“Don’t worry. Think of me as the obedient older brother until you feel better.” He said with sincerity.

She was in and out of dreamland all night, never really going into a deep sleep which resulted in a still tired and grumpy Taeyeon in the morning. She rolled over and glanced at Yoona’s bed. It was empty, but Jiyong’s stuff was still in the floor. She wished it had all been a dream. Placing her feet on the cold, hard floor she shuffled them to the bathroom. Halfway through her shower she remembered doing laundry yesterday and leaving it in the dryer. Panic struck her for a minute before she called out hesitantly.

“Jiyong?!”

Silence.

“Jiyong!” Again louder.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get a towel from the closet and set it by the door?” She asked completely embarrassed.

“Sure.”

She didn’t hear anything after that and quickly finished the shower. She cracked the door open then slammed it shut after swiping the towel. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him after getting dressed. When she finally got off the couch to get something out of the fridge she put on a poker face and walked right past Jiyong at the table. It seemed like he didn’t notice so she peered over her shoulder only to see him bent over a notepad scribbling out the last line written on the page.

“What are doing?” She asked now leaning over his shoulder. He jumped and franticly closed the notepad.

“Nothing. What are you doing?” He turned around and gave her a funny smile.

“Just looking in the fridge. Are you writing lyrics? Can I read them?”

“No.” He pushed the chair back making her move away at the same time, then stood up and hid his notepad. There was a knock on the door and she let Jiyong sprint across the room to look through the peep hole. She followed slowly in case it was Mrs. Ryuk.

“Who is it?” She asked putting a hand on the knob.

“Mrs. Ryuk.” He whispered.

“Quick put on your wig. What are you doing?” She asked as he tried to open the door. She pushed back with all her strength. He laughed as he pulled it open easily. She felt her sweaty palm slip off the knob letting go and the door came slamming into her head. Taeyeon fell to the ground suddenly delirious.

“Taeyeon. Taeyeon.”

She could hear Jiyong’s voice somewhere in the distance tickling her subconscious. Truthfully she didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to see his cute, round face looking down at her and she didn’t want to see him being forced out of the building. Though she really didn’t want to admit it, even to herself.

“Taeyeon?” That was a deeper voice. She stirred a little focusing on it. It melted as he kept saying her name. She opened her eyes to gaze into the big brown orbs of Choi Seunghyun.

“T-T-T.O.P.?” She stuttered before closing her eyes again and smiling stupidly.

“Jiyong she’s burning up let’s move her to the bed.” Seunghyun said grabbing hold of her arms. Before she knew it she up in the air and being carried into carefully to her bed. They tucked her under the covers but were not sure what else to do.

“Hyung you get a wet towel and try to cool her down while I find the medicine.” Jiyong finally decided on a plan of action.

Soon Taeyeon fell into a heated sleep her dreams were incoherent and violent. Some how she could feel the boys still by her side watching fearfully. When she finally opened her eyes again Jiyong had his head on the bed, snoring lightly. Seunghyun was holding a damp towel to her head. His eyes were closed and she thought he must be sleeping as well. Carefully Taeyeon removed his hand from her forehead and slowly got out of bed then tip-toed to the kitchen to poured herself a glass of water.

“Hyung, she’s gone!” Taeyeon laughed when she heard Jiyong’s distressed voice. Both of them came running into the room then relaxed when they laid eyes on her, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’ll do what I want.” She said raising a brow.

“Well you should at least tell me when you are feeling unwell.” His eyes held a concern she didn’t understand, “Now sit down and let me prepare breakfast.”

“Is that safe?” She whispered to Seunghyun as he escorted her to the couch.

“Yeah, Jiyong is an awesome cook.” Seunghyun looked at her funny.

Taeyeon had just become comfortable and was on the verge of sleep when her phone rang. She reached for it slowly, but Seunghyun swiped it up excitedly. He had a boyish simper stuck on his face as he answered the phone then handed it over to Taeyeon.

“Hello?” Taeyeon asked cautiously.

“We leave you alone for one night and there is already a guy in our apartment!” Sooyoung said shocked.

“You snooze you lose.”

“Who is it? Anyone I know?”

“As a matter of fact-” She was cut off by Jiyong.

“Food is ready sleepy head.” He called out.

“I heard that! You have two boys over! I can’t believe you would do this to me! I should have stayed home sick.”

“I’ll call you back later, breakfast is ready apparently.”

“They made you breakfast. Did they spend the night or something? Wait a minute-” Taeyeon hung up before she finished her sentence.

“Those kids are so worrisome.” Taeyeon mumbled as she made her way to the table, “And from now on answer the phone with a girly voice if you can. They really get worked up sometimes.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jiyong saluted, “So how does it taste?”

“It’s fine.” She responded not wanting to boost his ego. It wasn’t as if she could taste it anyways.

“Have you figured out how to get in and out of the building without your wig yet?” Seunghyun asked his band mate.

“Yes we have decided to be lovers.” Jiyong placed his arm around Taeyeon as she choked on a mouthful of food.

“We did not!” She shouted as she set down her chopsticks.

“Girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Move out.” She said under my breath.

“Hey I saved your life last night you should act more grateful.”

“I’m justing thinking about my future. How do you think management would react if this little arrangement ever got out? It would ruin any faith they had in me.” She waved her hands around unnecessarily.

“I’ll hide my face when I come in and out of the building. It won’t be that hard to fool anyone outside.”

“Did you seriously bring those masks?” Seunghyun asked.

“Yeah.” He high-fived Seunghyun, “Come on Taeyeon it’ll just be an act. Like that show you were on not that long ago. You know the one with the fake marriages.”

“I know the one. Just don’t expect me to hold your hand or kiss you or anything.” She gave in not really knowing why.

“Alright wifey.” He smiled big.

“I will settle for girlfriend and nothing more.”

“I should be going.” Seunghyun moved to the door, “Play nice you two.”

Jiyong laughed at her and continued to call her his wife until the phone rang again and Jiyong picked it up.

“Hello? Kwon residence.” He said to her horror.

“Hey! What’s wrong with you!” She shouted.

“It’s for you sweet cheeks.” He handed over the phone and quickly jumped out of slapping range.

“Hello?” She snapped.

“Oh so when were you going to let us know you were married?” Sooyoung said sarcastically, “Was it one of those guys from earlier? What’s his name?”

“Calm down.” Taeyeon said holding the phone away from her ear, “Use your inside voice.”

“Taeyeon this is all so sudden. I wanted to be a brides maid! We are never leaving you alone ever again.”

“Sooyoung are you alone?”

“Right now? Yeah the others are waiting in line for the bathroom.” She giggled, “They left me alone at the table, I can eat their food and they won’t even know.”

“If I tell you something will you promise to not tell the others?”

“Your not pregnant are you?”

“No...I can’t believe you just asked me that.” She shook her head, “My roommate isn’t a girl.”

“Alright I guess I sorta figured that one out.”

“Kwon Jiyong is my roommate.”

There was silence on the other end of the line.

“Sooyoung?”

“You married G-Dragon?”

“Sooyoung you can’t tell anyone he is my roommate.” Jiyong walked over and held out his hand, “Hold on he wants to talk to you.”

“Sooyoung! How’s it going?” He smiled at her response, “Yeah I promise. You won’t have to worry. Hehe yeah we planned to have the honeymoon right after-”

She took the phone back, “We are not married! Bye Sooyoung!”

“You are no fun.” He told her before walking off.


	2. Track 2

Taeyeon could hear the pitter patter of his footsteps scurrying all over the place outside her door. She had closed the door so she could take a nap in peace. She was starting to feel better, but it wasn’t enough to rid herself of the dizzy spells she hated the most. She felt like her brain and her eyes refused to work with each other. Of course she hadn’t told Jiyong this, he didn’t need to know.

Jiyong pranced across the hardwood floor and quietly hid in one of the vacant bedrooms. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Daesung’s cell phone number.

“I didn’t think you were gonna call me back.” Daesung said panicky.

“Sorry, I just needed to make sure Taeyeon wouldn’t hear me first.” Jiyong whispered, “So did you call Jaesuk yet?”

“Yes hyung. He said you could bring Taeyeon with you as well. The guest we were supposed to have backed out. I made sure the tell him to only call your phone.” Daesung paused, “Are you sure you can fill in for me?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll survive. You just concentrate on getting better.”

They both signed off and Jiyong crawled out of his hiding place. The noises outside were playing on Taeyeon’s very last nerve. She wasn’t going to get any sleep if he didn’t stop. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the door glaring at him as she watched him tip-toe out of Sunny’s room. He made it to the couch before spotting her intense stare.

“Ah...did you sleep well?” He asked innocently, but she saw through it, he was up to something.

“What are you doing?” Taeyeon fixed a deadly glare on him hoping it worked as well on him as it does on Hyoyeon.

“Nothing.” He shrugged.

“I know mischief when I see it. You can’t live with a bunch of pranksters and not become intimate with it.” When he didn’t say anything she shut the door and returned to bed hoping he would be silent for an hour or two. Two hesitant knocks wiped the thought from her mind.

“Taeyeon-ah, get dressed. Youngbae just called and wants to treat you to a late breakfast.” Taeyeon didn’t respond so he knocked again, “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Taeyeon heard Jiyong’s phone ring through the door and hurriedly got dressed. She knew Youngbae didn’t like to wait and he was scary when he was hungry.

“Are you finished in there? I have to get dressed too” Jiyong pounded on the door until she opened it and waited for him by the front door. He came out of the room with a suitcase and two baseball caps, “Wear this.”

“What’s that for?” She pointed to his bag.

“In case I spill something on my shirt.” He lied and dragged her to the car out front, “The place he wants to meet us at is pretty far out. You might wanna catch some Z’s.”

“You’re so weird.” Taeyeon buckled her seat belt and put on her headphones.

Jiyong watched as she dozed off. He enjoyed her feistiness more then he had originally thought he would. An hour later and the driver looked back at his passengers. Jiyong was leaning on Taeyeon, using her as a pillow while she was squished against the window oblivious in her slumber. The constant rumble of the engine had soothed her thoughts and knocked her out cold.

“Sir.” The driver nudged Jiyong, “Sir I’ll be letting you out pretty soon.”

“Thanks.” Jiyong wiped the drool off his face. Taeyeon seemed so peaceful he hated to wake her up, “Taengoo...honey we’re here.”

“Stop calling me that.” She shoved him away with what little strength she had and rubbed her eyes. Taeyeon moved forward to look out the front window. There were at least six people standing on the side of the road. None of which looked like Youngbae, “How many people did he invite?”

“Uh about five I think. Fix your face before we get out.” He shoved a compact into her hands as she glared at him before wiping the sleep from her eyes and fixing her hair. It was for Youngbae she kept repeating in her head.

“Leave your bags in the van. I’ll take them to the house like last time.” The driver said as he unlocked the doors.

“House?” 

Like lightning Jiyong reached around Taeyeon and opened the door. He unbuckled her seatbelt then shoved her out onto the cold pavement. Her head was spinning so fast it took her a minute to actually stand up. He quickly closed the car door and ushered her into the group she didn’t start pushing back until she started recognizing who was apart of the group. Yoo Jaesuk? Hyori? Jongshin? Hell no. She turned the other way and began running.

“Where are you going?” Jiyong yelled after her as he grabbed her shirt tail and pulled her back, “Daesung asked us for a favor and this is how you are going to repay him?”

“You tricked me!” Taeyeon shouted as she pounded at him, “What am I supposed to do? I don’t have any clothes! I am still sick if you haven’t noticed.”

“I’ll look after you don’t worry.” He looked sincere but she still hated that he didn’t ask her first. He was going to be repaying her for a long time she decided. She glared at him one last time before making her way back, not bothering to stop when she felt dizzy in hopes that she might pass out or fall over and they would send her home.

“Taeyeon you came back!” Yoo Jaesuk shouted happily, “We thought Hyori scared you away.”

Taeyeon put on a fake smile and participated in the filming of the show. Jiyong announced that she was feeling under the weather and suddenly she became a princess. The men listened to her every whim. While Hyori and Yejin stepped up and were shockingly very motherly. She tried her best to act normal as she kept as much distance between her and Jiyong as she could. It wasn’t until they were fixing supper that he inched his way very sneakily to her. The knife she was using to slice some carrots almost sliced through his throat.

“I brought extra clothes for you.” He whispered while the camera was focused on Jongkook and Chunhee, “How are you holding up?”

“I need to take my medicine before we eat. Could you bring it to me?” She said returning to her task. He sighed at her cold response, but did as he was told. She turned her back from the camera as she quickly swallowed them. 

“You should have told me where we were going.” Taeyeon whispered as she turned back around.

“Would you have gone with me?”

“No.”

He smirked at this. Yes, smirked. Not exactly the reaction she was expecting. He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching her ear. Taeyeon felt herself shudder at his hot breath on her skin. She gripped the knife and pointed it at his chest using it to make some distance between them. If he had something to tell her he could do it while looking her in the eye. Jaesuk gasped as soon as he realized how close they were and jumped around pointing excitedly.

“Are you two dating?” He asked mockingly.

“In your dreams.” Taeyeon replied sharply, “As if I would want to date this pervert.”

“Don’t deny it. I saw you two.” Jaesuk continued, “Jongshin hyung you saw it too?”

“Yeah, yeah, I saw it all.” The shorter man smiled knowingly.

“Leave them alone.” Hyori ordered, “Isn’t Jongkook’s scandal enough?”

Taeyeon focused on cutting the vegetables for Hyori’s delicious stir fry. Hyori was sitting next to her kneading the dough for the dumplings that were going into the soup on the fire all the men were hovering around. Taeyeon suddenly felt drowsy her eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier. The knife in her hand slipped out onto the table spinning in circle of glittering light. Taeyeon slumped forward with her head hitting the cutting board with a thump. Hyori quickly threw off her plastic gloves and demanded that filming stop. Yejin and Sooro rushed to her side and together they moved her into the house. Taeyeon didn’t stir until dinner was ready nearly an hour and a half later.

“Why did she agree to come on the show if she is that sick?” Taeyeon heard Yejin ask as she entered the room to check on Taeyeon. The idol kept her eyes closed and her breathing level to listen in on the conversation.

“The rest of her group is promoting overseas so of course she felt obligated to represent them.” Jiyong answered nicely, “Besides who can deny Daesung when he asks for you to fill in for him in that sad, squeaky voice?”

“He asked both of you?” Jongshin entered the room on his way to the bathroom.

“Yeah.”

“How did he get Taeyeon’s number?”

“He begged Yoona for a month.” 

 _That was actually plausible. Yoona was a jabber jaw and will tell you anything if you bug her long enough_. Taeyeon thought as she drifted in and out of sleep for a while longer. 

A large hand rested itself on her back. The warmth it gave made her want to lean into it for more.

“Taeyeon-ah wake up.” Sooro’s tender voice put a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and grinned at him, “It’s time to eat.”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep in the middle of making supper.” Taeyeon apologized as she was helped to her seat at the table, “You should have woken me up earlier.”

“Oh trust me Hyori and Yejin tried but you were out like a light.” Jaesuk had a worried expression on his normally jolly face, “Please don’t scare me like that again.”

“Blame it on Jiyong and Daesung perhaps they need breakfast duty for the next few weeks.” She sent a mock glare at Jiyong for the camera.

Jongkook and Sooro broke into laughter, Jongshin looked like he wanted to laugh but held it in. Jaesuk only nodded his head in acceptance it would make his mornings easier if the breakfast game was quicker. Taeyeon skipped the ranking after dinner to lay claim to the third place spot against the wall. Jiyong poked his head in the room to make sure she had everything she needed..

“There are some sweats in my bag.” He said before being pulled out by Chunhee.

Taeyeon rummaged through his bag until she found a set of mint green sweats underneath it was a matching black pair. She grabbed the mint colored set and  put them on. She felt as if she had shrunk as it was nearly two sizes too large, but as soft as goose down on her hot skin. Taeyeon curled into a ball and tried to ignore the loud laughter outside. A fever was lighting a fire under her skin keeping her in an agitated state until the cast started settling into the room.

“Taeyeon-ah you can sleep in first place if you want to.” Yejin said softly placing a hand on her forehead then frowning at Hyori, “Jiyong won first place out of the guys.”

“No. I’d rather not move...I just got comfortable.” Taeyeon batted her hand away, she wanted to stay away from that boy for as long as possible.

“If you say so, I’m going to get a cold towel you’re burning up.” Yejin left but was back just as quick. Soon Taeyeon felt her settle in beside her with Hyori in the first place spot next to the pillow wall separating her from Jiyong. The lights went out and silence finally filled the air.

“Goodnight sweet cheeks.” Jiyong’s honey like voice said loudly. Anger boiled in her, it was unreasonable for him to act like this on television in her opinion.

She sat up too quickly making her vision falter as her head swam, “Are you insane? Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

He just laughed as Jaesuk started talking with a renewed vigor. Hyori and Yejin sat up and looked at her with wide eyes. Unfortunately that was the last thing she saw as her vision finally went black. 

“You know they won’t edit that out.” Hyori rolled her eyes and put the towel back on Taeyeon’s head, “Another fake scandal...what is the world coming to.”

…

..

.

“Taeyeon-ah breakfast is ready.”

Taeyeon rolled over onto her side hoping the owner of that voice would just go away. Something that felt an awful lot like a toe nudged her lower back. She ignored it and after a moment of nothingness she figured whoever it was had left her alone.

“Taeyeon-ah.” Jiyong placed his mouth to her ear and whispered, “You need to have breakfast and take your pills. Don’t make me reveal our little secret to the world.”

“I’m up. I’m up.” She sat up slowly and glared at Jiyong who was carefully straddling her waist. He grinned devilishly before handing her a brush and pill bottle. She accepted both before crawling away from him to get ready for the camera. 

“How do you feel?” He asked with concern in his voice and eyes.

“I really feel worse today than I did when you moved in. It must be this fresh mountain air. I need to go back to my polluted city air.” Taeyeon grumbled. She let Jiyong help her to the table and smiled at the wonderful smelling food spread before her.

“Are you feeling better Taeyeon?” Sooro asked after she sat down. Taeyeon simply shrugged and weakly lifted her chopsticks. She bit into the slightly burnt piece of fish and swallowed with a quiet sigh.

“How does it taste?” Chunhee asked looking at her with hopeful eyes. She gave him the same shrug and reached for the other side dishes, “Was that a good shrug or a bad shrug?”

“Leave her alone.” The Elder ordered.

Taeyeon wanted more than anything to go back to sleep. She pushed her plate up to give herself enough room to rest her elbows on the table and set her head in her hands. She was barely listening to the conversation going on around her. Even the camera’s didn’t bother her at this point. She had closed her eyes and was on the brink of bliss when she felt Jiyong kick her under the table. Her eyes flew open and she turned toward Jaesuk.

“I think I’m going to wash up now.” She stood up on wobbly legs then headed back in to the house. As she started digging in one of Jiyong’s bags she noticed a shadow move over her silently.

“I put a pair of skinny jeans in there. They should look like normal jeans on you.” Jiyong said almost in a whisper, “I didn’t have time to grab any of your clothes...I was just thinking about getting you to the car. Sorry.”

She pulled out the pants her was referring to and a pink tee-shirt then walked to the bathroom in silence. Some where deep down she enjoyed the smell of him on these clothes. Somewhere deep down she didn’t want to take them off. On the surface though she was still angry at him for dragging her into this so carelessly.

Taeyeon became the MC for the games following their chores and played it up like she did for her radio show. She understood the cast was trying to include her in as much as they could since she was so weak from her fever but what she really wanted was to be left at the house alone. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and they were in the van heading home before she knew it. Jiyong helped her to the apartment before bringing up his luggage.

“Why is it so cold in here?” Taeyeon asked as she flipped the light switch on but nothing happened.

“I think the power went out.” Jiyong looked around the apartment for any signs of light or electric power.

“You’d better call Mrs. Ryuk and figure out how long it’s going to be out. I’m going find some blankets.” She was already heading to the hall closet when she felt her phone vibrate against her leg so she took a detour to her room before answering, “Hello?”

“Taeyeon-ah I’m so bored right now. Everyone ditched me in the hotel pool.” Sooyoung whined through the phone.

“Marco Polo?” Taeyeon chuckled, “How many times are you going to fall for that?”

“Apparently every time.” She let out a sigh, “I wish you could fly out here.”

“Me too, but I still feel like crud.”

“I know...so how are things with you and my new brother-in-law?”

Taeyeon glanced at Jiyong talking very animatedly through the bedroom door, “Sooyoung I didn’t get married. I’m sick as hell and he dragged me out to the mountains to film Family Outing with him. We literally just got back and the power is out in the building.”

“Poor baby. You know I’ll come home in a heart beat if you say the word.” Sooyoung meant every word. It made Taeyeon feel better just hearing that confession aloud.

“I know...thanks I’ll call you later.” Taeyeon signed off and pulled the blankets out of the closet. She wrapped them around herself snuggly then dropped back down on the bed lazily.

“Where are mine?” Jiyong complained with a cute pout.

“Still in the closet.”

“The power should come back on sometime tomorrow. If it gets too cold tonight I’ll run out and buy a small heater.” He left the room but quickly came back with his share of blankets, “Good night sweet pea.”

“You’re sleeping in here?” Taeyeon stared at him with concern on her face as he bounced on Yoona’s bed.

“Yeah just in case you need me. Don’t worry I won’t touch a hair on your head if you don’t want me to.”

She curled up further into her cocoon and closed her eyes tight trying to fight off the chill that was already creeping up her spine. After an hour or so of tossing and turning she stole a glance at Jiyong who she could easily see him shivering under his own blankets. She sighed as she got out of bed and pushed him over to make room for herself. She laid back down and scooted over until their backs touched.

“If you touch me in any other way I will kill you.” She threatened, “Body heat is warmer than blankets.”

“It works better if we’re naked.” He snickered. She sent out an elbow into his ribs making him grunt in pain, “I was only kidding.”

“No you weren’t.” She stayed uncomfortably still for a while longer. Nothing seemed to have changed except for another drop in temperature.

“I’m still cold.” She whispered almost ashamed.

“Let me come closer.” 

He stared at her until she nodded then he wrapped his arms around her waist spooning around her comfortably. Taeyeon remained stiff until she started warming up then sleep took her quickly. The power flickered back on mid-afternoon the following day. They were still sleeping soundly in each others arms.

Seunghyun and Youngbae entered the apartment. They silently peeked into the room when they couldn’t find Jiyong in any of the other bedrooms then closed the door on the reluctant couple. Youngbae started making sandwiches as Seunghyun turned on the T.V.

“I think she’s falling for him.” Seunghyun observed, “Do you think we should warn her about his...you know?”

“No, I think she’s tough enough.” Youngbae brought a plate of sandwiches to the couch, “Last time we warned a girl she took it the wrong way, remember?”

“Alright, should we at least take some blackmail pictures?”

“No need I’m already up.” Taeyeon adjusted her shirt and stole a sandwich off Youngbae’s plate, “The power was out last night when stupid over there brought me home from shooting Family Outing. It was freezing.”

“You should have come to our place. We didn’t have any power outages.” Youngbae said softly.

“It would have been nice.” Taeyeon mused. Just then the front door opened stealing all of their attention. Mrs. Ryuk came shuffling in, her eyes swept across the boys before landing on Taeyeon. She twitched slightly before putting a finger to her mouth then whispering.

“My roomie is still sleeping. This is Seunghyun and Youngbae my friends from Big Bang, they are singers I work with. They brought us lunch.” Taeyeon explained.

Mrs. Ryuk squinted her eyes as she pointed a sharp finger at Taeyeon, “Who was that young man that brought you home last night?”

“Jihae’s little brother. I fell asleep on the ride home from filming-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence.

“You went out while you are sick?!” She shouted despite Taeyeon telling her Jiyong was still sleeping.

“I was fine, it was just a small appearance I had to make.” Taeyeon lied looking down regretfully. She knew how worried Mrs. Ryuk always was.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you just as well as your mother and I can see how weak you are right now.” She shook her head, “I would have been up here last night had your neighbors not kept be busy. Did you keep warm?”

“Yes.” Taeyeon felt her embrace and it made her heart cry out from the motherly love it possessed, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Before I leave,” She let Taeyeon go and smiled in a way that made her miss her own mother, “I chased away some hoodlums already. They were spreading rumors about seeing you with some dragon boy.”

“That was fast.” Seunghyun said after she closed the door behind Mrs. Ryuk, “Jiyong needs to be more careful. There is going to be hell when Family Outing airs from what I’ve heard.”

She waited silently until Jiyong left for his schedules. Mrs. Ryuk visited once more then Taeyeon settled herself on the couch picking up her phone she called Sooyoung. It wasn’t something she necessarily wanted to do but rather damage control for later.

“Sooyoung can you talk?” Taeyeon asked as soon as she picked up.

“Yeah hold on,” There was a long pause, “Alright, what’s up?”

“I was tricked into doing something very stupid. Can you keep the girls from monitoring the news sites for a while?”

“Any particular thing I should be looking out for?” Sooyoung asked.

“Family Outing.” Taeyeon grumbled, “Some fans saw Jiyong bring me home the other night. Help me keep my secret a secret if you hear any of those rumors.”

“No problem TaeTae. But keep in mind I can’t keep them busy forever.” Sooyoung affirmed.


	3. Track 3

Taeyeon ignored her cell phone. It had been ringing nonstop for the past three hours. She had unplugged her the home phone and was getting ready to put her smart phone in airplane mode when the caller ID changed. 

Sooyoung.

“Taeyeon I’m in trouble.” Sooyoung whispered into the phone, “The girls watched the episode Tuesday night on Sunny’s computer.”

“I kinda figured something like that would happen. Put me on speaker phone and let me talk to them.” Taeyeon heard Sooyoung sigh obviously upset as she called out for everyone.

“Okay they’re all in the room.” Sooyoung announced defeated.

“Taeyeon when were you planning on telling us you and G-Dragon hooked up?” Tiffany’s loud voice was heard above the others all talking at once.

“Calm down, it was just for the show. We aren’t together.” Taeyeon smiled as Jiyong entered the room. He smiled back laying down on the couch putting his head on her lap and picked up a magazine. She hated how casual he was with skinship sometimes.

“It sounded pretty real and the way you reacted…” Yuri started to say but trailed off.

“I’m sorry Taeyeon but your acting is atrocious on a good day. What we saw was the real deal. I’ll bet he was the one that answered the phone a few days ago.” Sunny finished confidently.

“Taeyeon I told them you two weren’t together and they don’t believe me either.” Sooyoung added.

“Are we going to have to come home early?” Hyoyeon shouted above the rest.

“No you are staying. My new roommate won’t have anywhere to go.” Taeyeon rubbed her temples.

“Are you okay? Need me to get you anything?” Jiyong asked as quietly as possible.

“No, I’m fine thanks.” Taeyeon answered without thinking.

“Who was that?!” The girls shouted.

“My roommate Jihae.”

“We want to talk to her.” Tiffany demanded.

“Sooyoung hang up.” Taeyeon ordered not wanting to be the first to do it, afraid it would make her look more guilty.

“I’m sorry Taeyeon but I’m out numbered right now and Jessica is already packing. I think you should just put her on.”

“Hold on.” Taeyeon held the phone to her chest, “Jihae my friends would like to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Jiyong sat up with a smile and put on his best girly voice. She shook her head and turned on the speaker phone, “Hello!”

“Is this Jihae or just Taeyeon trying to disguise her voice.” Yuri asked.

“Yah!” Taeyeon shouted as Jiyong giggled in his best girly manner.

“I promise I’m a completely different person. Maybe we can meet when you get back.”

“Yeah we’ll do just that. So tell us the truth about Taeyeon and G-Dragon.” Seohyun chirped up for the first time.

Jiyong looked at Taeyeon who was mouthing soundless threats, “Well I heard she and this dragon boy got hit-”

Taeyeon clamped her left hand around his mouth and used her right to whack him on the top of the head. He started laughing and slipped his arm around her pulling her down on him as he fell on his back, the phone forgotten in the floor. Their breathing slowed and their hearts raced. Jiyong’s face raised up to meet her lips for a split second before she slapped him.

“I said no kissing.” She got up and retrieved the phone, “If any of you come home you are fired. Sooyoung you did a good job keep it up and don’t worry about me.”

“Tae did you just say no kissing? Is he in the room with the two of you?” Tiffany managed to add.

“No one is kissing anybody. Bye.” Taeyeon ended the call glaring at Jiyong as she did so, “I’m going to kill you.” 

“Oh come on you know it would have been funny to hear their responses.” He laughed to himself just thinking about it.

“No it would not.” She pushed him one more time, “Why do you want to ruin my life?”

“I don’t...I was just-”

“I don’t care okay. I just want you to stop.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Another door could be heard closing down the hall.

“I’m sorry.” Jiyong said to himself then pulled out his phone and called Seunghyun, “Hyung I need your help.”

“What did you do to her this time?” He asked fully expecting the call.

“Nothing, I promise. Her other members called and wanted to speak to her roommate so I went along with it ya know. They asked me whether I thought were dating or something so I was going to tell them that we were hitting it off just fine but it was more of a brother sister love. Of course she thought I was going to say something else and pounced on me before I got to finish the sentence. She’s so mad at me right now. I’m afraid I’ll mess things up even more if I try to talk to her myself.”

“So what do you want me to do?” 

“Could you come over and cheer her up?”

“I’ll try.” Seunghyun hung up. He rushed over to the apartment knowing Jiyong would keep calling him every ten minutes until he arrived. He was led through the living room to a closed door. Jiyong knocked on it then quickly ran away and hid. When nothing happened Seunghyun knocked louder. A stifled cry could be heard before the door cracked open and the red eyes of Taeyeon peered into his. She pulled him in the room and slammed the door back to its original position.

“Are you alright?” He asked in the dark room.

“No.” She attached herself to the front of his shirt, “I don’t know what to do. I’m tired of his stupid pet names and being afraid to tell the kids the truth and the worst thing of all is I think I’m starting to like him.”

She paused to inhale and let out another series of hiccups and sniffles. Seunghyun wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. He hated being put in the middle of all the drama, but felt sorry for them both at the same time.

“It’s okay.” He rubbed her back to calm her down, “I can drop all my schedules and fly with you to be with the other girls if you want. I know you said that your manager wouldn’t let you fly alone.”

“As tempting as that sounds I would be just as miserable over there. It would be like running away.” She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, “What should I do?”

“I could have a talk with him and make him stop teasing you or I could tell our manager to make him super busy so he’s only here to sleep at night. You tell me.” He pushed her chin up with one hand making her look up at him, “Did you know when he was on the phone with your girls he was only going to say you guys were more like siblings than lovers.”

“How embarrassing. I feel really bad now.” She dropped to her knees surprising Seunghyun. He went down on one knee to stay at her level.

“Here.” He pulled a napkin out of his pocket and retrieved a pen off the desk in the room and wrote his phone number down, “Call whenever you need to talk to someone. I know you like to keep things in until they become to burdensome even for the great leader of Girls Generation, but it helps sometimes to let a little out. I’ll be your punching bag too it doesn’t matter.”

“Thanks.” She let him help her stand up.

“Make him cook you dinner and buy you some knew clothes. You know make him feel real guilty before letting him off the hook.” Seunghyun opened the door for her letting her exit the room first.

“Could you do me a favor and call Sooyoung?” She asked handing him her phone, “Tell the girls we’re not an item. They will probably believe you.”

“As long as it keeps those tears off your mandu cheeks.” He chuckled then became serious when Jiyong came into his line of sight, “Let’s talk outside leader.”

“Yeah.” Jiyong said already leaving the apartment.

Once they were in the hallway Seunghyun started laughing. Jiyong watched him with a mixture of amusement and anxiety.

“You’ve done it again.” Seunghyun announced.

“Again? What are you talking about?”

“Do you like her?”

“Hyung what kind of question is that?”

“Do you like her?” He asked again only slower, “Or do you like teasing her?”

“I don’t know. It’s kinda hard to like someone that loathes every breath you take.”

Seunghyun reached out and messed up the younger boys hair, “You’ve got a lot of sucking up to do.”

“I was thinking about taking her to Everland. I’ve always been told that taking a girl to the European section is really romantic.”

“When would you have time to do that? Going to _that_ amusement park is an all day thing and I hope you weren’t planning on tricking her again. Ask her to go with you this time.”

“I’ve already worked it out with our manager.”

“Lotte world is closer.”

“But I can get a discount at Everland.”

\\\\\

The whole atmosphere of the amusement park was incredibly happy. Jiyong had planned to visit all six sections of the park. Global Fair,  American Adventure, Magic Land, Aesop's Village,  Zoo-topia, and lastly European Adventure. Global Fair was mostly filled with shops and restaurants so they quickly passed through it on their was to Roller Coaster-X in American Adventure. They rode as many roller coasters and other rides as they could. Jiyong got kicked out of the petting zoo for teasing the sheep with crackers. The two had fun as they crept closer and closer to European Adventure.

Taeyeon could see it in the distance. The smell of flowers and pollen was strong in the air. She loved how each part of this section was absolutely cram packed with blooming flowers and fountains. Every color of the rainbow was displayed before her.

“Are you hungry?” Jiyong asked pretending to be bored.

“Starved actually.” She replied humming along with the catchy music playing throughout the park.

“Good I’ve prepared a late lunch for us.” Jiyong took her hand and led her to a fairly less crowded part of the park. Among the flowers was a blanket spread out with a single basket resting atop.

Their lunch wasn’t anything special, fried chicken and kimbap, it was the scenery that made it special. They ate quietly barely even looking at each other. Jiyong was the first to break to silence.

“So uh Seunghyun wanted me to take you to Lotte world.” He said trying to start a conversation, “But uh I thought this place was cooler.”

“Is that so.”

“I brought you here hoping to soften you up a little.” He confessed, “Big Bang is going to be on a radio show pretty soon and they requested that we sing our new songs of course but one of the hosts requested we sing Forever with You…”

“And?,” Taeyeon said.

“And as you know Park Bom sings that song with me and Seunghyun. She won’t be able to make it to the show that day because she is busy getting ready for her debut.”

“You want me to sing it?” Taeyeon confirmed, “My voice isn’t anything like hers. It would sound weird. Why don’t you tweak the lyrics and let Youngbae sing that part?”

“I don’t have the time to come up with new lyrics and I don’t want to turn down the request. It’s our first time on this show and you’re the only female singer I know that’s not doing anything at the moment.”

“I’ll have to call my Manager first.” She said.

“I understand.”

A greasy man stood beside one of the many small drink kiosks situated around the park. He held up his old camera and snapped a few more pictures before moving to get a better angle. He had spotted the couple on the viking ride and had been following them around ever since. These pictures were going to make him a lot of money.

\\\\\

Sooyoung glanced around the room before carefully picking up Sunny’s laptop and taking it to her bed. It wasn’t password protected so she was able to quickly get online. Her short roommate was shopping with Jessica and Tiffany again today so she didn’t feel rushed for time.

She heard from their manager that Taeyeon had asked to be on a radio show with three members of Big Bang. It was streaming live off the radio show’s website and Sooyoung had logged on just in time to catch the ending of the song. She had to admit the little bit that she heard sounded good. She took out her cell and quickly texted Taeyeon. She watched her through the computer screen sneaking a look at her phone and smiling. She waved at the camera before silently leaving the studio. Sooyoung giggled and waved back as if she could actually see her. She checked her email then hit her favorite sites. She went to SNSD’s online cafe to see what the fans were gossiping about. A picture of Taeyeon and Jiyong caught her eye near the bottom of the page. A first she thought it was a photo manipulation but when she tested the resolution she started searching for more. It was a casual photo of Jiyong holding a door open for Taeyeon then one of him leaned over whispering something in her ear over what looked like a picnic.

“I wonder if Taeyeon knows about this.” She asked herself.

\\\\\

A horde of fans and reporters had gathered around the gated apartment complex hoping for a chance to see either Taeyeon or Jiyong come out of the building preferably together. Jiyong pulled the hair of his wig closer to his face as he pushed through the crowd. Taeyeon had holed herself in her room refusing to even show her face outside the apartment door. Mrs. Ryuk had been trying to disband the crowd since they formed early Monday morning. The police gave it a shot on Thursday, left on Friday morning and came back with reinforcements that afternoon. Jiyong was starting to get sick of it. He quickly came up with plan and pulled out his cell phone. He knew one girl crazy enough to risk her reputation for him. She loved to start controversy. He went around the back of the apartment building and waited in his car. Almost an hour later a blue electric car parked beside him.

“What kind of scene do we need today? I’m a little lacking in publicity nowadays so I’m pretty much up for anything.” A lovely brunette asked tapping on his window.

“Kim Jieun could you say that any louder? The reporters are right around the corner.” Jiyong scolded before taking on a lighter tone, “Let’s just pretend to be a couple on the other side of the street. We’ll walk around the crowd and try to go inside okay?”

“Oh is this about that article?” Jieun asked finally putting things together.

“Yeah so if they think I’m dating you they’ll leave Taeyeon alone.”

“Why do you care if her fans are pestering her?” Jieun looked at him innocently.

“Because I have to temporarily live in this building. So it turns out they are my problem as well.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just call the cops or building security?”

“It would get rid of the crowds but not the rumors. I don’t want the company to have to make another statement.”

“I have a better idea lets put something on SNS. It will spread faster and quicker than a news article.” She pulled down her visor to check her makeup, “Have you told Taeyeon about your plan?”

“No why would she care as long as the rumors go away.”

“She’ll care trust me. Come on let’s get this over with.”

“On the lips or on the cheek?”

“Really? Kiss me like you mean it.”


End file.
